User talk:NinjaArs
Hi, welcome to The Last Remnant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Auld Rod page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Drake178 (Talk) 17:11, 22 June 2009 :Hey mate. Just letting you know if you put in a PC AP value, you will find that I & II are same AP, III & IV same AP, V it's own AP. Mikeyakame 02:48, 27 June 2009 (UTC) "Hello, Mikeyakame. Actually, I am a newbie on a wiki staff, just wanted to help a little bit :). So, you meen it's not necessary to put in a PC AP value for I, II, III, IV? But I thought it would be useful for the others (hoe don't know what are the values for PC). If it was a mistake from my side and harmful for The Last Remnant wiki, I won't do any more changes. Sorry for my English :)."--NinjaArs 19:30, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Your english is fine :) What I meant to say was, as an example if you put in PC AP value for Nimble III. It will have the same AP use as Nimble IV/Mighty III/Mighty IV. The AP cost for art levels goes like, I = 3 AP, II = 3 AP, III = 2 AP, IV = 2 AP, V = 1 AP. Also Nimble/Mighty have same AP cost, as do Swift/Peerless, so you can throw those AP values in for the corresponding speed or strength modifier if you want. Mikeyakame 03:47, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Monster HP Need help/advise. I try to figure out what hp the monsters have to put it into infobox. For example, i defeated like(i'm beginning to talk like Khrynia already :)) about 100 Arachnids in Aveclyff and their hp is about 3,800-3,900. But I tried Arachnids in the Third Path and their hp is higher - about 6,900-7,000. So, the question is: how does one determine their hp to put the correct info into monsters infobox? NinjaArs 23:40, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :I think that's the reason we originally didn't include hp in the regular monster infobox. We'd probably have to include a separate line for every appearance of a monster, and to add to that i recently found out that even monsters in the same union sometimes have a "different" monster as the union leader (same name, different stats and drops). There are 2344 monsters in the game's database. How many of them do you think are duplicates of the same monsters for different areas/quests/story progression? For a comparison, our bestiary has 442 unique pages, of that 256 are rares (only one entry in the game) and 72 are bosses (also single entries). That leaves 114 monsters for the 2016 records. Well okay, about 4-500 can be the soldiers/mobs for the main storyline fights. That still leaves around 15 different entries for every single monster... My opinion: Regular monster hp is not that important. Drake178 00:00, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, it is a huge amount of work. I didn't realize that. You, guys, do a great job here and I'm sure every player appreciate the time and commitment you put into this game. Ok, then. Thanks for your quick answer. And... Though I'm not an expert, but if you need anything, I'd be glad to help you. NinjaArs 00:45, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :The real question here is whether it's worth it putting 3 separate lines (XBOX, PC, PC HARD) into every regular monster infobox for every appearance of that monster, which can be upwards from 15. I think not, but i'm willing to hear out other opinions :D Drake178 00:57, 1 August 2009 (UTC) It may be worth it, because of the beginners hoe might be interested to know how long they have to fight against a certain beast. Then again it's a lot of work to be done. But you are willing to hear out the others ;). So, waiting for those opinions. PS. This game seems to live its own life, nothing is certain and... it's becoming scary addictive :D. NinjaArs 01:43, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I'm with Drake on that, the HPs for regulars don't matter. They are fine for some of the later ones - Dragons and such. I think the morale bar provides enough info about the monster strenght. Also there are locations with different BRs (i.e. Blackdale) - and therefore differen HPs - so it gets even worse. But getting the monster BRs for the locations would be something I would support. - Merthos 20:24, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Just letting you know. Bewitch Enemy Art is not a Mystic Art but a Mystic based Ability. Thus it can't be silenced. Think of it like Hand of God, that's a physical ability which can't be paralyzed. They have special switches set in the action records that allow them to be silenced or paralyzed from what I can figure out. This signature was complements of the chef! 07:11, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Edit: Well it's not really either physical or mystic it's a status ailment ability but if I had to classify it for simplicity I would say it's a Mystic based ability because that makes the most sense. This signature was complements of the chef! 07:28, September 22, 2009 (UTC) : So, it's not possible to cancel Bewitch in the way you can do this with the other arts because it's not an art actually but an ability... Yes, you are right with putting it into a Mystic based class, for a Combat it's too... how to say it... refined. Thank u for clearing things up!--NinjaArs 16:22, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Heres a screenshot I took of the Bewitch Art in all its glory :D Well it's pretty much just raw data so I'm not too sure if it means anything to you but I'll have a shot at trying to explain it anyway. http://www.imagecross.com/11/image-hosting-view-15.php?id=7263bewitch_monster_art.png The first window continues onto the second window on the right hand side of it. ArtBaseDamage is where it leaves off. * 000C: Sub Action, is just a description of the art, all monster arts use that same one for some reason, mystic or physical even though the following string ID is Monster Mystic Art string!!!! * 0014: Level, is pretty much self explanatory, I'm viewing Bewitch I. * 0016: Rank, is the Rank of the art, in this case it's S rank. * 0042: DamageModifier, is the Damage Modifier of the art so in this case Pierce for Bewitch I. * 004C: AddStatusAilmentID, the value is 0013, which when looked up is Enthrall, a union based status ailment. This ID tells it the status ailment to inflict if one is used. * 0050: BaseAction, the value is 00A1, this is the base action ID. If you glance at the excel spreadsheet on the left hand side and lookup A1, as per my basic description (I had to map these out myself so that was the best description I could come up with! :D) it means the Art uses a Damage Modifier and always adds the AddStatusAilmentID to the target of the attack, unlike some others where they are an Added Effect which means there is a chance of adding that effect but depends on whether it rolls a success or failure. * 0054: APCost, basically Bewitch I costs the monster 8 AP to use so Cachexia is able to block the monster from using it because it requires AP to use. * 0061: ArtBaseDamage, is the base damage value the art hits the target with before the DamageModifier, Attack Value, Element Bonus (Flame/Thunder/Frost/Lytic/Venom/Slash/Bludgeon/Pierce/Maul), Power Play, Strength/Intellect, etc are calculated in to give a final damage value. In the case of Bewitch it does no damage at all. * 0068: MoraleAmt, when this is used it determines how much morale the enemy army loses (morale down) or how much morale the friendly army/union/unit gains (morale up). Depending on which BaseAction ID is set it has different effects. In this case this Bewitch doesn't behave like the Mystic Art and do Morale Down. * 006C, 0070, 0074: Are special logic bit switches which control what behaviour the art has, such as silenced or paralyzed, mystic art or combat art, inflict status ailment, randomize ArtBaseDamage (only used on Blaster), change army or union morale, and a few other things. Problem is we don't really know which bits set what here, so with Bewitch I'm just going off what I can figure out from the actual data in the action record I do understand. * 007E: Hit1Damage, basically the damage inflicted on the first hit. In this case 100%, but since ArtBaseDamage is 0 the art does no damage but only strikes the target once. If Hit2-Hit5Damage are used the 100% is spread out across multiple hits to the target. There are many other named fields in there as you can see, and some are used on combat arts, others on unique/weapon arts, others on summons, and plenty of unknowns we (Drake178 and myself) haven't been able to figure out as yet. So what I'm saying is I'm not even 100% sure what Bewitch is, but my Art Type is based on a guess you could say and what is easiest to understand for people reading the wiki. Most monster arts are very self explanatory and they simply use BaseAction IDs of 003E or 003F which are Physical Damage Action (can be Combat Art or can be Physical Ability) or Mystic Damage Action (can be Mystic Art or can be Mystic Ability) respectively. Some of the unique ones are very difficult to make full sense of because there are no similar friendly arts to make comparisons with to figure them. So half of it is educated guessing and the other half is actual understanding! Any questions about the info feel free to shoot them at me as I've tried to explain them as straight forward as possible but I tend to make this overcomplicated at times when they don't need to be~!! This signature was complements of the chef! 12:11, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :You have found time for this. Thanks! I am far from an expert on programming or scripting (I'm a quick learner however :D), but you explained everything so intelligibly. It's all clear to me (well, almost). Oh, and I wanted to ask about Cachexia (as I forgot to check if it's possible to cancell Bewitch with Cachexia) and here it is: it does cost some AP points. Just curious what hides behind those Unknown fields!--NinjaArs 16:14, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Buried Treasure Excavation Points I got a present that might be interesting for you mate! It's lacking locations right now because there are no locations in the actual table, but I'll add them as I work out which goes where. Basically how the points are mapped out is exactly how the areas are unlocked during the progression of the game! User:Mikeyakame/Developing_Mr_Diggs#Buried_Treasure_Excation_Points If you feel like helping add the locations to the table feel free to edit it and add Location name in the second column of any. I left a blank line for it so nothing other than name needs to be added! Let me know if it's enough info for you in there. There are some fields in the records I can't quite figure out and which from what I can figure out at the bare minimum are limits for dig amounts and possibly some kind of spawn chances. I'll add them if I can make enough sense of the rest of the data. This signature was complements of the chef! 04:05, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Very interesting present for a girl (I'm a girl; it's ok, hopefully?)! I'll take a closer look at your table today and sure will help you with the locations, ect.--NinjaArs 08:09, September 25, 2009 (UTC) People are people, sex is of no regard unless it's marriage related of course! :D I noticed you adding some of the excavation points so I thought it might help anyhow. There is some data missing from it, but I've yet to figure the remaining bits out. They aren't all that important though so it's enough to put up in a table! This signature was complements of the chef! 08:34, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :I have to ask :D. ::1. You need all locations for a particular item? e.g., Bone Fragment can be excavated in the Gaslin Caves and in the Ruins of Robelia Castle. Do I have to put both locations in the table? ::2. I'm sure there is a chance of finding Shard of Ages in the Yvalock's Nest (location F-14), but in your table there are 2 more columns - for Curebulb and for Rough Leprechaun Stone. How do I add a location for the Shard of Ages? Ignore the other 2 items? Maybe I didn't understand something...--NinjaArs 16:56, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Edit: never mind. :HEH! Each one represents one buried treasure point as far as I know, now that 1 point could possibly spawn at multiple points on the same map but each point is location specific and not shared. Each point can have upto 4 different items, which some of them require Mr Diggs to be levelled up to dig them! I'm not familiar on the spawning of the buried treasure points, but if one area has say 5 in it and they are all the same and never all spawn at the same time then there is a chance it is possibly a shared buried treasure point. You seem to know more about the spawning of buried treasure points than I do so you can fill me in with how that appears to work. I've never honestly paid all that much attention to them! This signature was complements of the chef! 11:24, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :: I didn't really focus my attention on the excavation points untill now (usually just wanted to check what is hiding there :D). I have patience, like to examine the locations and I had fun doing this. But things changed a little: at first it was just the matter of playing the game, now it's became the matter of exploring the game and of trying to be somehow useful for this awesome wikia page ("make it a better place for you and for me" :) - for every player, actually ). I've maked some notes while running through the areas and if you'll need any assistance, let me know.--NinjaArs 15:27, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Just looked at it now and I have to say you've done a very good job mapping them out. The order you have them in with respect to location is from my memory exactly how the areas are unlocked through the duration of the game, and follows the same order as the jump/dig/sift/dive/fell points (before I made a mess of the sorting order on my excel spreadsheet!!! :D) Very nice work! Also on a side note I have a feeling that the other amounts of gold and higher items might require higher Buried Treasure skills, such as Gold/Platinum/Diamond Digger for items, and Drill Storm/Mega Drill Storm/Divine Drill Storm for the higher amounts of gold. I haven't seen the code for this so I can't say but it would make sense I guess because I didn't see any clear & obvious chance percentages in the Buried Treasure table, there are a few other values following each item but I've yet to figure out what they mean or they reference. With time I might be able to make more sense of them, you know an epiphany kind of thing :D This signature was complements of the chef! 11:35, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::I had some vague idea about it too: there is a certain link between the amounts of gold + the items and the digging skills! Once more, if you'll need any help (if I am capable and can do it) -> ask :).--NinjaArs 15:27, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Monsters and Demons to sort out :If you feel like helping out with this, I'd be more than grateful! http://www.megafileupload.com/en/file/139621/cap-monsters-xlsx.html Captured monsters table put it into an excel spreadsheet in a filterable/sortable table with descriptions, price, split items and chances! * Austri Take a look at that page, I've done that one already. Once I get through all the starting art lists (for soldiers mostly), I'll jump on to doing the monsters (sell price / split chances / captured monster caption)! So if you have time and don't mind helping go for your life! Any questions shoot my way! This is basically all I do these days, read tables and add them to the wiki! heh, it's a big job but it's much faster than doing it in game since all the values are in front of me! I haven't played the game much in a while now, my current game is still at BR 51 and trying to get Rush to be a Warlock but haven't had time to continue! This signature was complements of the chef! 22:23, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Do you have any additional vacant volunteer places? It's a funny table I can convert it into txt with this layout: caption = A captured Austri. It can be sold at a high price and the taste is indescribable. pc value = 41,950g split 1 = Large Talon split 1 note = 40% split 2 = Retral Colossus Shell split 2 note = 40% split 3 = Banshee Core split 3 note = 5% split 4 = Dwarven Core split 4 note = 3% So all that would be needed is to replace some text in an infobox, deleting caption and pc value afterwards. Plus we can make a batch file containing something like: start http://lastremnant.wikia.com/index.php?title=Austri&action=edit start http://lastremnant.wikia.com/index.php?title=Axhead&action=edit Running this batch file will open all (or the bulk of ~50) pages. Every page will take a 5-10 seconds to complete and than Alt-S will finish it up! Will be there in no time! :) (Well, I'm gonna try it) --Ngng 05:20, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Here's something cool you might want to check out. Eclipse editor + wiki edit plugin! http://www.megaupload.com/?d=PS8F8IWC Heres a copy of my current TLR wikia offline database. http://www.megaupload.com/?d=8EBB5MNV It should be a simple matter of extracting it to My Documents folder, which should result in C:\Users\YourUsername\Documents\Eclipse Workspace subdir. Once you extract Eclipse binaries I've uploaded too, it can go to %USERPROFILE%\AppData\Local\ or %USERPROFILE%\AppData\Roaming\, they are the easiest to use because there isn't permission problems like in Program Files (if using > Vista with UAC of course). I run UAC at max level so this way works the best for me, and UAC doesn't interfere with saving / updating files. Once you've extracted it and opened the app with Eclipse.exe, go to Window->Preferences->WIkipedia Editor COnfigurations->Wiki Project Defaults and setup the folder locations you unpacked the database to! I'm uploading a mirror of the Eclipse binaries + plugin already configured from my system now so I'll post the url as soon as it's done. The first link is as per downloaded without being unpacked or configured. Edit: Mirrored Running Binaries with Plugin -> http://www.megaupload.com/?d=465EQLOP This signature was complements of the chef! 07:16, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Thanks a lot! I'll look into it but I will do it only tomorrow. I've already exceeded my monthly traffic and today is the last day of the month (yes, I know, it's weird, but thats the reality here -- limited Internet). As for the work: it took me three hours to accomplish, not that bad. Some things about it: * I take it that the duplicate entries are just unused ones. The first entry is always the active and the next ones are the padding? * I haven't changed caption variables adding kitchen note instead. Those captions are sometimes used to add the description to a picture and we can always add kitchen note to a template on any place desired. * I haven't changed pc value as well. I may give it another go, it will be easier to accomplish on it's own. * I hate Cúchulainn Core!! It's always like C?chulainn Core in my txt file :( --Ngng 08:35, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Cúchulainn Core is a very mysterious component, that's why it has the strangest letter in the world in it :D. :Yes, leave a caption variable as it was, it is the right decision(in my opinion). The work is done already, I see?--NinjaArs 09:33, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, I left you unemployed for this one. There're so much to be done in other fields. :) --Ngng 09:43, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Here is a little text file I whipped up in an hour from a .csv file and formatted with lots of regular expression use. http://pastebin.ca/1585697 It seems pastebin broke my working unicode characters, but there you go, it should be wiki ready :D This signature was complements of the chef! 09:21, September 30, 2009 (UTC) You're a little much too late. :D I've already set the monsters free :) Besides I've made a program to parse the file for me, it's easier and can be corrected at any second to do some similar work. If you have more xls files I can parse them anytime. --Ngng 09:32, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Ups :D--NinjaArs 09:34, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::But it seems that he's going ahead anyway :) :) --Ngng 09:43, September 30, 2009 (UTC) That sound's cool! I normally just use Ultra Edit to do regex parsing on a .csv because I have been putting off writing a perl script to do the job properly! It would make my life a lot less painful that's for sure, and i wouldn't have to remember the patterns each and every time I do it and don't remember what I did the time before! That was just a quick thing i formatted up anyhow. I need to figure out a way to edit wiki articles without using a browser. I have some ideas but it requires me writing C/C++ code and that means nothing else gets done! If I go ahead with it I'll probably use 'libcurl' libraries to handle the http side through C API, and then it would be a question of editing the page piping the data to a file, sorting/filtering/adding/removing data offline, and then updating it through the edit UI. The first 2 parts are easy, the last one I am not sure how to do so I guess I'll spend tonight figuring out if its possible! This signature was complements of the chef! 09:45, September 30, 2009 (UTC) : You're the man of action I believe! I too like to act quickly sometimes. But this time I think it would be much easier to modify articles by hand. I've made my own Wiki some days ago and added ~1600 articles there (infobox stubs). It was a WORK, yes, and it took me about 7 hours to complete. I was awfully horrified by the fact I needed to change the infobox for every article AFTER I've finished adding them :(. So what have I done? I've exported the whole wiki as xml, changed it + changed timestamp to fool the wiki engine into believe my editions were new, and then imported back. And that's where the bugs have appeared. Some pages could no longer be written (Wikia just crashed), and some didn't want to accept my changes. I've written to the Wikia support and my screwup has been resolved by morning. It ended up smoothly. :From this time I know that ~1600 article is not so much to spend 2-3 hours and do the key pushing practice. We can change any article here by hand without complex tools it's not that hard. I could write the tools myself but it would take considerable MORE time to debug. Sometimes it's easier to do it the simple way. That's my point. :) --Ngng 10:04, September 30, 2009 (UTC) About 'funny' images... "one funny image(had to put it into galler, sorry:D but remove it if you want))". Why don't we make a special gallery page out of them (leaving them in places they are now, but also collecting into one page)? And some additional mockery can be applied to descriptions... Unfortunately there aren't so many of them to fill an average page :( --Ngng 10:41, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :I saw the pictures on your page. Some of them are truely hilarious! It seems you also enjoying of making the shots. You have good ideas and much more expirience how to make a gallery page work. I'm in your team, so lead the way :).--NinjaArs 15:34, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::It was just a thought, maybe later I'll bright myself to do it :) And yes you're right, I quite enjoy making some decorations here, just like yourself I believe (and returning the favor, you are good in it!). Ah, it's always about the lack of time. :( --Ngng 17:45, September 29, 2009 (UTC) You like to update monsters and I've got a table of monsters drops from Mikeyakame (see the bottom of User_talk:Mikeyakame). I was gonna fill it up tomorrow but I thought that you maybe like to take your part in this too. I could parse the file and split the text result 50x50 if you like? Just for kicks! Yet maybe if you're busy then my piece of the pie will just be bigger -- better for me. :) --Ngng 17:05, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Oh! So, I don't have to do all this runs anymore and can finish the game (stuck in the "Find the arc" chapter :D) ! Hm, I kind of enjoyed it already :). Really. :Thanks :). I'd like to take a little piece of the pie. Just for kicks!?--NinjaArs 17:48, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Your English is bad? That was funny. Then you didn't see mine! :D--NinjaArs 17:50, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Yep, my English is terrible sometimes. :( It's because I never had the opportunity to learn it street-wise, not in this country anyway. I read, listened and even watched it but I almost never talked myself (excluding some resorts in the warm places where noone actually knows how to use it). Ah, well, it's not in the subject, right? I think this will not be the last thing about monsters or anything else here so you're planning your getaway too soon. I'll parse the file tomorrow (~9-10 hours from now) and will upload the result somewhere... You just wait! :) --Ngng 18:38, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Your English is perfect (from my point of view). Merthos, Drake178, Mikeyakame, Sarmu, ... It's a plesure to read your and their articles or posts. Ok, enough about the linguistics. Take your time :).--NinjaArs 19:59, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :As you may already know this turned out to be not so simple matter. I'd like you to you suggest something about the result, too (see the bottom of User_talk:Mikeyakame). And even if we're gonna add that right away there's chance that we'll have to do it again. :( --Ngng 16:42, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I'll take a look at Mikeyakame's page.--NinjaArs 18:02, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :So this is it! You wanted your piece of the pie, here it is :). I've uploaded the full result file for every monster (but bosses and some special cases) along with two bat files (you'll have to rename the extensions to .bat). * In Result.txt one half is mine to fill! There's no need to hurry so I'll leave it to you to choose which one (tell me your beginning monster and on what monster will you finish, I'll do the rest). * runit.bat1 and runitedit.bat1: first file opens many TABs with monsters (redirects considered) and the second open them for edit (but redirects like Golden Ape will fail). Please do not run one of these files! Your computer will freeze you'll have to reset or quick logoff. Whenever you're gonna fill monster pages just create another file copying only part of one of these files like say 50 or 60 monsters strong. I'm doing it with parts of 64 monsters. I open 64 tabs in my IE8, then do Alt-E Enter on each tab (getting them ready for edit). Then I paste the info from result.txt and save with Alt-S. That will do it quicker. * Please consider turning off all pictures while you're doing the edits (or else it'll be longer + you're gonna spend much traffic in vain). * While editing a page it'll be good to remove old captions/kitchen notes/pc values/families/ notes for a captured monster in notes section, et cetera... * If you have any questions please ask!! --Ngng 08:08, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Oh, my piece of pie has arrived :). I took a quick look at the files inside your RAR-archive. Your tutorial is good, till now everything is clear, have no questions. Yet :D. I use Firefox, but there is no big difference between IE 8 and Firefox. Maybe, I'll take the first half, beginning from Vile Lizard and finishing with Ruler of the Dawn? Is that ok for you? And thank you for the tips! Very useful.--NinjaArs 15:39, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :You're too kind! A deal! My part begins right from Red Tears. There must be some additional quest monsters that I've left behind but it's a later job. Look out for errors. It's machine-generated code but this machine was instructed by a man. An some special drops like Anklet Recipe 8 from Austri require some special treatment (I mean by hand), but you'll see when it'll happen anyway. Good look... Errr, I mean good luck! :) --Ngng 15:53, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::You've done your part already! Great! Why did you replaced a kitchen note with caption? Kitchen note sounded cool and appetizing :). And I've a question. How to fill the Guild task info? NinjaArs 22:00, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :: Never mind. I've found the answer alreaady. Do the rest tomorrow. Have a fine weekend :) NinjaArs 23:06, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks! I'll be working as always. :) I've swapped kitchen notes back into captions as we needed to choose one approach. Mikeyakame has chosen captions that was OK by me. I'm also tempted to write all those dishes down on one page to see them together. :) --Ngng 05:07, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :I wouldn't worry too much about the guild tasks at the moment if you didn't automatize it, we'll deal with them at a later time. It's probably easier to do that by going over the tasks themselves rather than the monsters anyway. The guild pages could use some attention too, mainly by putting span ids on every task so they can be linked directly, but that's for another day. Thanks for going over the monsters by the way, you are both amazing <3 Drake178 23:13, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks! And if you need some conversions in the future... It's all about fun! :) --Ngng 05:07, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Don't worry, I'm working on arts and battle commands at the moment so there will be plenty. Battle commands are so far confusing the hell out of me but I'm making some progress. Still got a heap to do on arts as well, but what remains is a complex mess so it's going to take time and plenty of it. There will be more monster stuff but right now as it stands, mapping it all out, especially the formations and their 10+ tables is a big job. All the tables I've got left have me scratching my head over what the hell they actually do :D Also there should be at least 1 more table for bosses/rares that goes between Monster Arts and Monsters, because the Monster Art lists don't line up 100% on at least 3 or 4 of the big guys, ie. Lost, Fallen, Demigod. Demigod has Armageddon in his list for example but never uses it, also has Bewitch at BR 200 - 999 and always uses it so I'm pretty sure there is some table with data that holds the key to this puzzle. I also haven't found the Monster Starting Battle Ranks, so I'll be keeping an eye out for those. It's either one of the unknown fields in the monsters table, but more likely it's somewhere else all together. This signature was complements of the chef! 07:21, October 10, 2009 (UTC) You know I'm always ready to fight for the right cause. Just bring in the tables, I'll convert them! :) --Ngng 11:10, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Monster Effects Here you go, this is a little messy but it should be adequate! MonsterArtsEffects sheet has what you are after. * http://www.megaupload.com/?d=LF90MGEN It's updated and all that. MainEffect is the effect string for MainHand Weapon, if its a monster this is their claws or whatever. MainAtkUnitAilment is the MainHand weapon's Unit based Status Ailment effect, this tells you what the weapon itself does. There is no string for this, I mapped the bitmask out for it to names. Its what happens when you do a normal attack with the weapon. MainAddedStatus is the MainHand weapon's added status ailment effects, these are chance based only. AttackAction1-3 are any effects added during regular Attacks on top of the MainHand weapons effects. Instakill Added Effect Unit KO'd means it has a chance to add KO'd status ailment to the unit. Instakill Unit KO'd means it will always add the KO'd status ailment to the unit setting their HP to 0. These are only for normal attacks with the weapon, not for arts. This signature was complements of the chef! 14:57, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, thanks a lot! You saved my day (or days :D). Downloaded it. There should not be any questions from my side. I hope. --NinjaArs 15:55, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Something is not working with the rares. "| effect2 = whatever" doesn't display in the infobox. I tried to make some changes there, but with no success :/. How to deal with it? --NinjaArs 03:55, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Use it like this. | effect1 = Venom Attack +5 | effect1l = Venom Attack | effect2 = Poison effect1-4l is left hand side of the Effect redirect, so it should be the actual name of the link rather than the full effect. You can remove effect without the number, and call it effect1 if you want, otherwise if there is only 1 effect and it doesn't require a different left hand side value, using normal effect = blah, is fine. But if you want to use more than 1 then you need to use effect1-4 and effect1-4l if you need a different left hand value. This signature was complements of the chef! 06:16, October 13, 2009 (UTC) All right :). Back into action then.--NinjaArs 14:06, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Awesome job you are doing ^^ :D If you run into problems with any let me know alright! This signature was complements of the chef! 21:49, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks :). It's nothing compare to your large research but I enjoy it. We all are doing something special here and "It's all about fun", as Ngng wrote. ::Problems I do not have, but some questions I do (was that a correct sentence in English, I' m wondering:D). I'll ask you later :). --NinjaArs 18:20, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Hello, friend! You're still here after this long-long time. You are much more stubborn (in a good way) than me. You must've finished this game a hundred times over already! I'm ashamed by my inability to complete my tiny things here and being ashamed isn't the best feeling so I'll definitely be back. You've renewed almost every monster picture/info. Huge work! Good luck and best regards! :) --Ngng 13:19, December 10, 2009 (UTC)